1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for manipulating data storage cartridges in a library of data storage cartridges or other storage elements in a storage library.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern data storage libraries may contain vast numbers of data storage cartridges other storage elements, such as floppy disks, DVDs, CDs. To handle the vast number of cartridges or other storage elements, one or more robotic devices having a manipulating member, which may be referred to as a hands, move within the library. The robots and associated hands retrieve data storage cartridges from the library and deliver the data storage cartridges to one or more data storage cartridge readers. Similarly, the robots and associated hands deliver data storage cartridges from the readers back to the library.
Because the number of data storage cartridges contained in a library can be extremely large, efficient use of space is a priority. Thus, data storage cartridges are packed closely together and the library is designed such that there exists a minimum number of aisles of mostly empty space. Aisles may be horizontal and vertical, or curved. Although aisles are necessary to allow the robots and hands to retrieve data storage cartridges, each aisle reduces the total number of data storage cartridges that may be stored in a particular room.
Reducing the number of aisles and increasing the number of data storage cartridges stored in a library is desirable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus and method for manipulating multiple data storage cartridges using a single robot having a single hand.